


无缘回头

by heehawstreet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heehawstreet/pseuds/heehawstreet
Summary: 个人存档





	无缘回头

_……这深沈的夜晚，却满怀凄迷……  
……仰首问天，却又默默无语……_

  
  
“您好，请问可以见一下黄一昀老师吗？”  
华雪怯生生地问着后台门口神色不耐烦的保安。  
“黄老师！！”保安还未来得及回话，身边女孩儿的音量陡然提升了好几个八度。他回头一看，身着旗袍的女演员正向着门外的女孩儿招手，示意他放她进来。保安无法，只得打开门禁，让女孩儿进了后台。  
“今儿天怪冷的，进来吧别冻着了。你们找我呀？”明明已经习惯了北方的用语，黄一昀却仍保持着一丝江南女子甜糯的口音。  
“黄老师演出辛苦啦，您的蘩漪演得真好！而且今天感觉您特别在状态。”尽管台上的她已不复陌生，在这么近的距离，华雪还是忍不住仔细盯着这位比自己大十多岁的年轻演员，看了又看。灵动如翩跹惊鸿，淡然又似浣纱西子。  
“哦？是伐？昨天也不错的，昨天来看了伐？”仍然是软软糯糯的口音，语调却是江南女子少见的豪气爽快。  
“我这几天都来的，所有戏我都看了。”  
“哦，你喜欢曹禺啊？”  
“对呀对呀，他是我最喜欢的剧作家啦。”  
“那你觉得我哪个角色演得最好？”演员就是这样，一旦老本行的话匣子打开，那是怎么关也关不住。  
“都特别好呀。可能最成熟的还是《雷雨》吧，不过我特别特别喜欢您演的陈白露，我都看哭了。以前我都不喜欢这个角色的，演起来特麻烦。”而这边，也是个小演员，一只小话匣子。  
“你也演过陈白露？”  
“对呀在大学戏剧社的时候，她特别不好掌握，演起来总得捏着，不像演蘩漪那么过瘾。”  
“你是表演系的学生？现在还在念书？”  
“我在中戏念编剧专业的研究生。”华雪有点迫不及待地展现自己，想要和她有更多的共同话题。  
“难怪，不错不错，多演演也好，理论结合实际。”  
“一昀啊，道具师傅要装箱了，先换衣服吧。”声音从化妆间传了出来，华雪这才反应过来黄一昀连戏服都还没换。  
“啊，黄老师，对不起，耽误您换衣服了。”   
“没事的没事的，有空多来看戏，欢迎你来找我玩啊。”华雪觉得自己的心脏快要跳出来了，脸也一下子热了。这种感觉，好奇妙。  
“我明天也来看《原野》的。”曹禺一边去吧，我只想看你演的所有戏，主角，配角，旁白……哪怕你只出场十分钟，一分钟，我都要看。  
“真的啊？太好了，那你看完来找我好伐？”  
“好的！”华雪自然是毫不犹豫地答应了。台上的黄一昀，台下的黄一昀，她都想了解，她都想接近。“那黄老师我先走啦，不耽误您换衣服啦，晚安。”   
“回家路上当心点哦！……哎对了，等等！”黄一昀像突然想起来什么似的，叫住了华雪。  
“怎么啦黄老师？”  
“我把我手机号给你，到家了给我个短信。天那么冷又那么晚了，早点回去吧。晚了不安全的。”  
华雪的脸又忽一下热了，然而她还是毫不犹豫地记下了黄一昀的电话号码。在回到家发了一条长长的短信之后， 华雪从没有像今晚一样，那么甜蜜又深沉地睡去。  
  


_……往日情，何处说……  
……试着抺去昔日情愁，昔日情愁……  
_

  
“那我回家了，你自己当心点啊，等我。”傅叶在窗口嘱咐。  
看着火车缓缓开动，华雪只是微笑着招了招手。她和傅叶在一起快七年了，尽管多数时候他们是异地恋，感情却非常稳定。  
回到汽车总站，十二月的京城，华灯初上。华雪一边找着937路的起点站，一边想着回宿舍后吃什么。找着找着，却发现自己来到了944的起点站。  
犹豫了片刻，华雪也不知道自己在期待些什么， 登上了944路公交车。  
坐上车后，华雪拿出了耳机，掏出平板电脑，开始看起黄一昀1998年的《王昭君》。  
她开始疯狂地搜集一切和黄一昀有关的视频，资料，报道。她开始攒钱，准备买一个好相机，为黄一昀拍剧照。她甚至学起了PS和会声会影。  
那天晚上过后，她每天晚上都去后台。久而久之，团里的人也不顾忌她在化妆间转悠了。她和黄一昀总是聊到保安来赶人。黄一昀不再叮嘱她天冷路滑，夜色冰凉，因为她会送小雪回家，她们会面对面，互道晚安。  
渐渐的，华雪对黄一昀的称呼，从老师，变成了黄姐，最后变成了姐姐。两人见面的场所，除了剧院和后台，还延伸到了餐厅，咖啡馆，购物广场。  
除了表演和戏剧，她俩也只是两个普通的女孩子，会讨论化妆，指甲油，会自拍，拍美食，喜欢购物喜欢聊八卦。  
姐姐喜欢看《名侦探柯南》，她曾经把自己的平板带给华雪，要华雪帮她把六百多集全部下载下来，这样她好演出的时候带到香港去看。  
从香港回来的时候，姐姐给她带了雅诗兰黛的小棕瓶，结果她用了一次就发现自己是那十万分之一的过敏人群。她只好把小棕瓶还给姐姐，两人笑作一团。  
不知不觉，姐姐几乎填满了自己的所有生活。回过神来，自己已经站在了人民剧院的大门口。  
在这样一个冰冷的夜晚，路上行人匆匆，自己究竟在期待什么呢？  
华雪愣愣地站在剧院的门口，没有人来也没有人往，看门的大爷已经下班了。而自己也明知道，姐姐去香港了。  
可是仅仅是站在剧院门口，就有种难以言喻的幸福满溢心中。这里，是姐姐工作的地方呀。  
站了不知道多久，华雪突然很想和什么人分享此刻的心情。于是，她发了条短信给傅叶。  
我在人民剧院的门口。  
你神经病啊，那么冷。快回学校了。真是不能理解。  
这是傅叶回她的短信。  
华雪看了眼，没有再回，将手机放进了大衣口袋。  
她也没有回傅叶后一条短信。你姐姐是谁啊？我怎么不知道。  
  
“你又要去看这个黄什么的演出？！”傅叶气急败坏地质问华雪。他终于毕业了，在北京找了工作，名正言顺地搬来了北京。  
“黄一昀，我说了多少遍了，她是我姐姐。你好歹也是个戏剧学院的，怎么什么都不知道呀。”   
“又不是演电影电视的，谁高兴知道。”  
“可是她比那些演电影电视的演得好多了，你看了就明白了。”  
“我没兴趣，再说了，我不早就跟你说了今晚王亮生日，你不来，我面子往哪儿搁啊？”  
“你啥时候跟我说过了？我怎么一点印象都没有？”  
“王亮可是我最铁最铁的兄弟，都指名了今儿所有兄弟都得带女朋友的，你不去像什么话！”  
“这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，你根本没跟我提过也没跟我商量过好吗！”  
“我肯定说过！再说了，我最好的朋友的生日，和去看一个跟你没什么关系的演员，孰重孰轻你分不清？！”  
“什么叫做没什么关系！她是我姐姐！”  
“哟……喊你两声妹妹，她就成你姐姐啦？演员的话你也信？”  
“反正对你来说，这都不可理解对吧。”华雪冷冷地说道。  
“哎呀你追个星我是随便你啦，但是今儿王亮生日，你真不能不去。”  
“今晚是姐姐首演《樱桃园》，我不能不去。而且是姐姐约我在前，你约我在后。总有个先来后到吧。”  
“反正我兄弟那，你要不去我没法交差，你看着办。”  
“你没法交你兄弟的差，关我什么事！”  
“雪儿，咱俩在一起七年了，别因为这么点小事儿，影响咱俩的感情，好吗？”傅叶的立场软化了下来，试图打感情牌来感动冥顽不化的华雪。  
“姐姐的事情，不是小事。”  
“她比我的兄弟还重要？”  
“当然不是。”  
“那你干嘛不去王亮的生日？”  
“因为，”华雪微微拉低了围巾，盯着傅叶的眼睛，说道：“姐姐比什么都重要。”  
  
又是华灯初上的长安街，路上的行人来去匆匆。站在人民剧院的后台，华雪知道她失去了一段苦心维持了七年的感情。  
开场在即，黄一昀仍然从后台飞奔而出。  
明明应该为分手而感到悲伤，为什么一看到姐姐，却感到那么安心呢？  
  


_……这美丽的一切……  
……如今已无法挽回我们俩……  
……已无缘回头……  
_

  
陈芸是个特别好的演员。  
华雪坐在台下，想起了很久前姐姐曾经对她说过的这句话。今晚金艺话剧艺术中心来京巡演，剧目《贵妇还乡》，主演陈芸。  
演员是很少向粉丝夸奖其他同行的，即使对方是自己的前辈。然而姐姐却那么煞有介事地说，陈芸是个特别好的演员。她的话，勾起了华雪的好奇心。  
然后，在今晚的演出中，华雪终于明白了姐姐的意思。  
台词功底、形体展现、舞台形象自不必多说，她那充满质感的声音中蕴含着的层层叠叠的情绪，撩起了华雪内心说不清道不明的空虚与期盼。  
于复仇中包裹着坚硬冰冷的决心，于决心中包裹着炽烈的情欲渴望，于渴望中包裹着溺水寒冰般无法挽回的绝望，于绝望中包裹着最初光华乍现却不复闪耀的希望。  
如果说，黄一昀是华雪一直在寻找的理想演员，那陈芸则让华雪发现，演员竟然还可以这样。  
演出结束当晚，华雪没有去后台，而是去票房买了明天同样是《贵妇还乡》的票。然后她回到家中，和姐姐讨论陈芸讨论到深夜。临睡前夕，她发现姐姐给自己今晚那条关于陈芸的微博，点了个赞。  
之后华雪每一条和陈芸有关的微博，黄一昀都会点赞。无论是陈芸的剧照，还是自己和陈芸的合照。无论是在北京，还是在上海。  
为了看陈芸的演出，华雪越来越多地往返于京沪之间。甚至，只要时间和条件允许，陈芸在香港的演出，华雪也会赶去。  
  
_小雪，今晚《蔡文姬》你来不来看？_  
啊姐姐我在上海呢。  
_那你好好看戏，我化妆去啦，回聊。_  
  
_今晚《茶馆》给你留了票，来吗？_  
我在香港呢。改日聚哈，姐姐！  
_好啊好啊！正好我水没了，帮我带两瓶倩碧的水！_  
姐姐我最近都穷死了！  
_少去两次上海香港不就有钱了。_  
  
_《麦克白》你来不？来的话散戏一起吃夜宵？_  
呜呜呜和《皆大欢喜》冲突了啦，怎么办两个都好想看。  
_没关系没关系，你去看陈芸吧，难得来一次北京的。_  
对了姐姐，你化妆师今天给你弄完能不能赶过来给陈姐姐弄一下？她的化妆师不知道怎么水土不服病倒了。  
_没问题，我让她这就过去。我自己搞定就行了。_  
姐姐你太好了！改天请你吃饭。  
四十五分钟后，黄一昀的化妆师来到了陈芸所在剧院的后台化妆间。  
“小雪你真能干。”陈芸回头望着华雪，笑眯眯地夸奖道。  
“哎呀，陈姐姐来北京是客人，应该的啦。”华雪的脸上一阵燥热，漾开了甜蜜幸福的花。自己怎么这么迷恋这个年已不惑的女人呢？她怎么能够那么美丽，那么迷人呢？  
直到目送陈芸上台，华雪仍沉浸在自己的迷恋中无法自拔。中场休息的时候，她才想起了什么似的，匆匆发了个短信给黄一昀。  
  
姐姐今儿谢谢啦！你太给力了！  
自己有个这么可靠的姐姐，真好。   
《麦克白》散席后，黄一昀拿起手机，看到了小雪给她发来的短信。  
_咱哪儿跟哪儿啊，客气啥。_  
回完了短信，她又习惯性地打开了微博，在华雪那条《皆大欢喜》的微博下面，点了个赞。  
  


_……往日的时光……  
……像漂浮的云朵……  
……投影掠过却又飘向远方……  
_

  
“服务员，再来瓶红星。”黄一昀从来只喝红星，她是地地道道的北京人。  
“还喝？今晚你喝了好多啦。”华雪白了黄一昀一眼，从锅中捞出一个鱼丸，放进黄一昀碗里。  
“怎么着？我今儿高兴！”黄一昀白了回去，  
“高兴什么呀？”华雪咬了口鱼竹轮，好烫。  
“高兴你来看我呗。”说完黄一昀又喝了口二锅头。  
“啧，这有啥好高兴的，我不是一直来看你的么？”华雪终于干掉了鱼竹轮，一抬头却对上黄一昀满脸的泪痕。  
“你怎么了，姐？好端端地怎么哭起来了？”  
“雪儿，你有多久，没看我的戏了……”黄一昀一边说，一边断断续续地抽泣着。她用手背抵着额头，手里还拿着二锅头的瓶子，晃晃悠悠。  
华雪从来没看过黄一昀哭。从来没有。即便是她被团长打压到整整半年没有戏可以演的时候，她也只是跟她诉苦抱怨，但并没有掉下过一滴眼泪。  
反倒是自己，一有不顺心，就隔三差五地找姐姐倾诉，一倾诉就哭成泪人。  
而现在，因为自己没有去看她的戏，她却哭得这么伤心？  
“哎呀，姐，这次《玩偶之家》我不是去看了吗。下周的《野鸭》我也准备去的呀。”  
嘴上那么说着，内心没来由地内疚了起来。  
明明自己又不是报社记者。明明看她的戏又不是自己的责任。明明……  
自己明明那么那么喜欢她啊。  
究竟是从什么时候开始？看她的戏不再是一种甜蜜，不复是一种幸福，却成了一种负担。  
“小柯今晚就拜托你帮我送花啦！”  
“阿彦，今晚记得拍照，我今儿不舒服就不去了。”  
“默默，麻烦你今晚去下后台把这个给我姐，我今晚加班走不开。”  
呼朋引伴招呼身边的朋友去看她的戏，而自己，离她的舞台，却渐行渐远。  
她去上海，去南京，去香港看陈芸的戏，而在北京的姐姐，她却视而不见。  
尽管两人还是频繁见面，喝咖啡，聊天，吃饭，逛街……要好到仿佛她们为什么会相识，已经不再重要。  
黄一昀没有回应华雪，只是一边喝酒，一边不断地抽泣。  
华雪呆呆地看着姐姐，一动不动。  
老话怎么说的来着，演戏的都是疯子，看戏的都是傻子。  
又有哪个疯子会真的在乎自己这么一个傻子呢？  
华雪又想起傅叶促狭自己的话，你傻么你？演员的话你也当真？  
傅叶，这次你也许说对了。  
台上一分钟，台下十年功。  
这句话说的哪里是什么演员的辛劳与汗水，哪里是什么为了炉火纯青的艺术至臻化境精益求精。它说的，是为了在舞台上演好那两小时四十分钟的戏，在台下的每一分钟，在你生活的每一分每一秒，在面对哪怕是最亲的亲人最爱的爱人永远不会背叛你的朋友面前，你都永远是个演员。  
都说戏如人生，然而对这些演员来说，人生就是戏场。  
华雪看着对面泣不成声的姐姐，这么想道。  
所以谁又能说现在，姐姐她不是在演戏呢？也许黄一昀在意的根本不是自己有没有去看她的演出，她只是沉浸在了这番今非昔比的感伤气氛而已。  
华雪别过头去，眼泪，却止不住地流了下来。  
  
您好，请问可以见一下黄一昀老师吗？  
那个在后台门口怯生生的小姑娘，她去哪儿了呢？  
  


_……这美丽的一切……_  
……如今已无法挽回我们俩……  
……已无缘回头……

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 个人存档


End file.
